I've Got Best Thing In The World
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan Drabble dari raga manusia bernama Carl Grimes, dia hanya berbagi, hanya padamu.
1. Chapter 1

**TWD, Carl Grimes bukan milik saya, mereka milik Robert Kirkman. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sekumpulan Drabble dari raga manusia bernama Carl Grimes, dia hanya berbagi, hanya padamu.**

 **Getting Lost Somewhere**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara terasa lebih sejuk di banding 10 tahun lalu, lebih sepi dan tenang, terjauh dari klakson dan orang marah-marah yang memilukan. Dulu, polusi di mana-mana, rasanya terlampau pahit tapi tidak bisa dilupakan, bagai memadu kasih terlampau romantis.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, ketika semua kegaduhan itu menghilang, aku menjadi merindukan itu semua. Termasuk tetangga yang hobi menguping dan mencuri permen.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, semua kerusuhan ini, orang-orang yang mati dan beberapa mahluk aneh di jalanan. Rencana Tuhan sungguhlah tak masuk di akalku dan kuasa Illahi-Nya seolah berusaha menjaga jarak dari umat-Nya.

Membuat jati diri baru dan berubah, menjadi hal mengerikan di dunia ini. Berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terkesan berbeda sekarang.

Dunia yang kini aku pijak, dunia yang dulunya banyak orang berdoa dan meminta. Kini telah musnah.

Aku berteman dengan Carl dalam langkah kaki yang sakit. Kami bertemu di era milenium yang aku sendiri tidak mau terjun di sana. Aku berharap mati saja, hidup bagaikan kutukan sekarang.

"Kita tersesat, Letkol." Carl menunjuk langit. "Selatan, tadi Ayahku bilang kita harus ke selatan 'kan?"

"Sure." Kutepuk bahunya. "Terus berjalan, kita akan kedinginan dan Walker, apa mereka akan mengejar?"

"Nope." Carl menatap letih, ia mungkin akan menangis. Tapi aku tidak menanyakan soal ini, dia sudah lelah. "Senang rasanya ada kau di sini, Letkol. Aku bakal mati barusan."

"Tadinya aku berlari mengejar Maggie, lalu aku melihat kepalamu di ilalang. Jadilah aku di sini"

Ia tertawa aneh. "Cute."

Kulihat jalan yang kami lalui semakin dikuasai kabut, takut jika para Zombie mulai menggertak atau secara tidak sopan menyerang dari titik buta. Kami kehabisan amunisi, pistol, pisau bahkan segenggam batu. Carl berjalan dengan cara aneh, sedikit pincang akibat terjerembab ke jebakan beruang.

Aku harus membantunya, setidaknya memberikan bahu untuk lengannya, membantunya agar ia tetap berjalan. Setidaknya aku punya alasan jika sang ayah menanyakan soal Carl padaku.

Tersesat dan lelah, tepatri jelas diwajah. Dia baru saja membunuh beberapa zombie, aku ikut, tapi dalam hitunganku dia yang paling banyak. Dia memang hebat dalam membantai, terbukti dari rambut panjangnya yang menari-nari serupa hidupnya yang kesana-kemari.

"Carl..."

"Ya?"

"Pernah tersesat?"

Carl menatap keheranan, memorinya berenang luas. "Pernah saat Pramuka. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi."

Aku tertawa. "Jika sudah dewasa, kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Kali ini, ia menatapku dalam kecanggungan yang kuat. Ia berhenti sejenak, meregangkan leher dan berpaling. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa enaknya menjadi dewasa. Aku tidak punya cita-cita sejak sekolah, ayahku Polisi dan dia selalu sibuk. Aku ingin jadi Letkol, sepertimu."

"Yang terjadi padaku itu hal yang rumit, bodoh. Lagi pula... semua orang memanggilku Letkol sejak aku memperkenalkan diri, aku lupa nama asliku."

"Kita semua kehilangan itu, 'kan?"

"Maaf?"

"Jati diri, keluarga, kekuatan dan kepercayaan. Aku tidak religius seperti orang-orang. Tapi, kurasa Tuhan memiliki selera humor yang tidak biasa."

Aku berbisik. "Kau atheis, Carl." Tapi aku cukup yakin ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Serasa, kaki ini linu, bengkak dan sakit, oksigen yang masuk ke dada semakin menyempit. Aku kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

Carl memulai. "Sini, kita duduk di sana dan membakar sesuatu."

Ditunjuknya sebuah pohon lumayan besar dengan lubang di sana. Nampak berlumut dan basah ada beberapa jamur beracun dan kotoran tupai.

Kulirik Carl dari samping. "Carl, kau yakin? Dengan para Wal-"

"Home sweet home."

Carl mengutuk beberapa jamur yang tak mau disingkirkan, tapi untunglah masih ada tempat untuk berlindung. Kami menyalakan api walau kecil, takut menarik perhatian zombie.

Ia tersenyum. "Aku suka kelopak bunga yang jatuh ke jemariku, warnanya merah muda seperti gurat sebuah mimpi. Air dari langit yang jatuh ke telapak tangan tetaplah air. Bumi selamanya akan menjadi bumi, meski hanya tinggal setengahnya. Kita akan selamat."

"Sekarang kau jadi jago membuat prosa, ya?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk terus bicara, Letkol. Kau tahu 'kan, apa yang terjadi jika kau terlalu lama di tempat dingin?"

Aku berbisik. "Radang dingin."

"Kita tidak bodoh, Letkol. Meski kita sama-sama putus sekolah."

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, kau benar..."

"Lain kali. Lain kali. Lain kali... jika dunia ini masih utuh dan menyisakan kita berdua, kau mau 'kan memberitahu nama aslimu?"

"Tentu, Carl. Jika aku mengingatnya..."

"Yah, kau akan ingat. Kau gadis yang baik. Aku senang tersesat begini. Aneh ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pet Names**

Langit tidak secerah kemarin, tapi lumayan panas untuk awal musim panas. Jika sudah begini, Carl kembali bercerita soal Summer Break atau Summer Camp yang melewati hidupnya ditahun-tahun lampau. Seindah cahaya mentari, dia bilang begitu.

Carl bilang, ada banyak hal di Summer Camp, walau tak terlalu ingat katanya. Carl memiliki kesenangan dari mencuri balon-balon dari anak yang lebih kecil atau mengirim surat kosong berisi sebutir permen untuk sahabat pena. Dia mengingat hal bodoh itu.

Tapi itu semua tidak penting, orang-orang yang ada dalam kisah itu sudah mati atau berubah menjadi zombie jika mereka tidak cukup beruntung. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah belalu. Karena berjalan itu ke depan bukan ke belakang.

Sejarah, tetaplah sejarah. Kau dapat mengubahnya dan menyingkirkan hal buruk untuk kembali diceritakan ke orang-orang. Sedikit kepalsuan juga boleh, orang-orang menyebut itu konspirasi saat White House masih utuh.

"Letkol, kau mau menamai dia?" Di tunjuknya kotak merah muda dalam dekapanku, di dalamnya ada seekor anak ayam. Ayam itu mencicit basi, seperti seekor bayi tupai yang terjepit dahan pohon.

"Jangan tanya aku. Bahkan, aku tidak ingat namaku sendiri, Carl. Kau yang memberi nama adikmu jadi kau yang memutuskan."

Ia mengedipkan mata. "Bagaimana kalau David?"

"Untuk seekor anak ayam, itu bagus."

"Good, kita memelihara anak ayam dan menamai mereka."

"Apa kau juga akan menamai selusin rayap jika menemukannya, Carl?"

"Hanya... hanya jika aku menemukannya bersamamu."

"Dasar."

Carl berjalan mendahului, terpaut satu meter antara aku dengannya. Ia beberapakali bersiul atau membetulkan posisi topi koboi kesukaannya yang kusam. Sesekali, memandangi langit, mengawasi sekitar atau bernyanyi dengan cara yang aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di sini sepi ya? Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu dan suara napasmu, Letkol."

"Hm, kau benar."

Dia benar. Jalanan sangat sepi, tidak ada zombie yang berlalu-lalang atau Daryl yang mengoceh tak jelas.

Jalanan ini tidak semengerikan Atlanta yang dikuasai oleh manusia-manusia menjijikan itu beserta bangkai mobil, bau hangus dan bensin.

Kau tahu? Atlanta berubah menjadi jebakan menuju neraka abadi.

"Carl, jangan buang waktu. Ayo kita masuk ke rumah itu!"

"Mungkin, kita akan menemukan buku bacaan."

Menjarah, menjadi hal paling utama dalam bertahan hidup, ada banyak hal yang akan kau temui di setiap rumah yang kau singgahi. Tapi, tidak setiap rumah memiliki barang yang menarik minat hingga buatmu tertawa, mengingat kelakar bodoh di masa lalu dan menangisi itu hingga terlarut emosi mendalam atau sebuah TV LCD dalam keadaan mulus.

Andaikata, listrik masih menyala.

Carl yang berjalan di depan langsung berbalik, ia tersenyum aneh sembari menunjukan raut wajah sedang menggoda. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu, Carl?"

"Aku baru saja... kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah besar dan seharusnya aku sudah punya lisensi mengemudi."

Aku yang mulai merasa sedikit aneh menatap Carl waspada. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin minum-minum untuk merayakannya? Aku bisa minta Daryl berbagi Gin atau Vodka."

"Kau tidak paham, Letkol?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengataiku TIDAK PEKA lagi."

Carl mengangguk, ia tersenyum aneh sembari berkacak pinggang, setelahnya menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang sama sekali tak bisa kudengar. Ia memandangi langit, menutupi bagian mata yang tak terbungkus eyepatch dengan jemarinya. Aku menunggunya sesaat, setelah ia mendekatiku dan aku mulai berjalan mundur.

Di tepuk pundak ini dengan maksud terselubung. "Letkol, aku ingin menamai kepunyaan kita dengan nama belakangku."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Kau ingin punya anak, Carl?"

"Pu-punya anak?"

"Kau selalu bicara aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya berusaha menangkap salah satu dari itu."

"Oke." Carl memulai. Nampak bingung dengan ekspresi wajah buatku tertawa. Ia tidak terlalu manis, tapi dia lucu walau tidak semenarik Daryl. Maksudku, caranya membuat lelucon.

"Ya, Letkol. Aku ingin punya anak darimu."

Pura-pura aku membuat wajah kaget. "Kau gila ya?"

Tertawalah ia di depan wajahku. "Aku Carl Grimes, bukan gila..."

"Baiklah. Tapi... carikan aku seekor Sapi dan aku akan menamainya. Kau boleh melakukan 'Itu' padaku..."

Ia mengusap helaianku, memainkannya sejenak dan nampak salah tingkah. "Serius?"

"Ya. Aku akan menamai dia, Chandler"

"Chandler? Tidak buruk."

Kusenggol lengannya. "Yakin?"

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menamai Sapi itu Chandler atau anak kita?"

"Ayolah, Mr. Grimes, ayo masuk..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Patching Each Other Up**

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat helikopter di langit sebelah sana. Kutebak itu utara lalu berbalik lagi ke barat, mereka melakukan itu sebanyak 2 kali. Aku tidak terlalu ingat soal harinya, aku tidak punya kalender. Menurutmu, itu Tim Penyelamat?"

Carl diam sejenak, ia memandangi langit setelah aku mengatakan itu. Aku tidak terlalu yakin ia menyadari hal ini, tapi setelah aku mengatakannya, ia mulai memperhatikan juga. Sebenarnya aku pernah mengatakan hal ini pada yang lainnya dan hanya Abraham dan Rick saja yang percaya.

Carl berkacak pinggang, ia tersenyum kecil seperti sedang menggoda. Sedang angin tropis dari hutan menerbangkan helaian kesana kemari. "Kupikir panas matahari membuatmu sedikit gila, Letkol."

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Abraham dan ayahmu percaya. Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Rick juga gila?"

Carl nyengir. "Bukan begitu. Terakhir aku dengar soal helikopter dan mengejarnya, Michonne dan Andrea berakhir di kungkungan kerankeng dari Philip dan hampir mati."

Aku pernah dengar soal Andrea, dia anggota original grup yang Rick buat. Sekarang grup Rick hanya menyisakan Carl, Carol dan Daryl, padahal jumlah mereka lebih dari selusin. Carl pernah menceritakan soal Amy, Andrea, Sophia, Lori, Theodore, Dale, Jim dan Jacqui. Semuanya sudah tiada, menyisakan nama yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

Sementara yang lain mengikuti langkah kaki dan settingan waktu dari Rick, termasuk aku.

"Kita akan menemukan sesuatu, di sini 'kan, Letkol? Aku ingin makan Kelinci."

"Kau pernah makan ular, Carl?"

Apa yang kami lakukan di sini? Kurasa, agar menjadi bagian grup yang bijaksana dan berguna aku harus rela berbagi tugas berburu dengan Carl. Rick tidak pernah mengecewakanku dan aku harus membantunya. Walau dia agak sedikit gila jika sedang tertekan.

"Apa kau nyaman dengan ini semua, Letkol?"

Aku berbalik. Suara menekan bercampur lembut dari Carl buatku terpanggil dengan perasaan yang aneh. "Maksudmu makan Ular Derik? Daryl pernah memberiku satu ekor, rasanya agak asam."

Nampak kesal, di tendangnya batu lumayan besar oleh Carl, batu itu terlontar cukup jauh hingga sekumpulan Sigung kabur dan lari dari semak-semak. "Sentuh sana dahimu, Letkol."

"Hum?"

Kusentuh dahiku pelan.

Aww.

Tanganku basah, ada warna merah di sana dan lumayan banyak. Ketika aku menyentuhnya lagi, darah di sana turun seperti keringat pemain bola. Aku baru sadar. Ah, bodohnya aku.

"Sakit 'kan, Letkol? Aku sudah mengatakan beberapakali, jangan terlalu bersemangat membantai para Walker, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal mengerikan terjadi padamu."

Tertawalah aku di depan Carl, mengusap dahinya pelan, tepat di mana luka milikku berada. "Aku milikmu, siang ini."

"Kau memang milikku, karena aku sudah mengklaimnya, ya 'kan?"

Carl menyuruhku duduk di bawah pohon pinus, ia memastikan tidak ada zombie yang berkeliaran. Di sini memang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi para zombie itu sering muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat. Istilahnya, merusak suasana.

"Aku punya plester, kau mau gambar apa?"

"Kenapa tidak plester yang ada namamu saja? Supaya orang tahu kalau aku itu-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggombal, Letkol? Atau aku terkam kau malam nanti."

Kutahan tawaku dengan baik, tapi tidak sebaik ketika tangan Carl menyentuh dahiku. Rasanya dingin, agak sakit dan mengesankan aku belum pernah sedekat ini dengan orang. Bagiku, Carl dan Rick adalah sedikit dari orang yang menganggapku normal.

"Kau tahu? Orang bilang otakku tidak beres. Daryl bilang aku tidak waras dan Tara mengatakan kalau aku autis. Padahal sebenarnya aku sedikit berbeda dari mereka dalam menangani sesuatu juga keadaan dimana aku tak dapat mengingat apapun membuat mereka begitu."

Carl berbisik. "Hei, jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang Tara katakan. Aku mendengarnya tadi, Tara mungkin bercanda."

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa yang orang katakan, termasuk ucapan Tara."

Ia tersenyum letih. "Good, kau jadi anak yang baik."

"Jadi, Carl Grimes. Gambar apa yang ada di dahiku?"

Ia mengusap dahiku. "Raptor."

Kutatap wajahnya. "Carl..."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita bukan kesalahan orangtua kita 'kan?"

Carl nampak kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ya, orangtua kita adalah alasan kita ada di sini. Jika mereka tidak bertemu maksudku Ayah dan Ibu, kita tidak pernah lahir. Kita tidak akan ada di dunia ini..."

"Kau ini senang bicara hal yang rumit ya? Jadi, apa kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan soal dirimu, Letkol?"

"Apa?"

"Sini, cium aku dulu."

"Kenapa kita tidak membicarakan soal helikopter saja?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hospital Visit**

Gelap, tidak ada apapun yang menerangi langkah kaki untuk menerawang. Hanya ada beberapa serangga juga rintih takut beberapa zombie yang selalu memusingkan semua orang. Dingin, kalimat yang tersematkan dalam putaran waktu pada saat ini. Kupikir, akan ada hujan es mengitari RS, apalagi sepi melanda gulana. Aneh sekali hawa di RS ini.

Sembari memainkan senter yang menyinari sudut-sudut tembok RS dan lorong gelap, Carl bersenandung lirih, lantas ia menyinari wajahku. "Apa itu daftarannya, Letkol?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Ya, sebuah antibiotik, perban, obat merah, aspirin dan... aku tidak tahu apa ini."

"Hum? Mana sini aku lihat."

Ditunjukan padanya sebuah daftaran mirip belanjaan pada kertas bekas semen. Ada tulisan kelewat butut dari Rick yang nampak seperti Ayam kecil tertabrak, tulisannya jelek. Haha.

"Oh..." Carl tersenyum jahil, memamerkan kalau dia memang mengerti soal daftaran ini. Atau dia memang sering menggoda. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa benda ini?"

"Glenn plus Maggie."

Carl mencubit pinggangku. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Mereka tidak ingin punya anak cepat-cepat."

"Maksudnya?"

Ditarik, lengan ini kasar. Membiarkan telingaku menyentuh bibir lembut milik Carl. Ia diam sejenak, bernapas dengan tempo lambat membiarkan telingaku disapu bersih oleh napasnya.

"Itu pil kontrasepsi, Letkol." Berbisiklah Carl di telingaku tapi malah seperti sebuah desahan.

"Duh, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka tidak mau mengambil risiko barangkali, setelah apa yang terjadi pada ibuku. Meninggal saat melahirkan."

Aku mengangguk basi. "Good."

"Apanya yang bagus? Ayo cepat ambil semua yang ada dalam daftar! Sebelum para Walker datang."

Untuk beberapa pekerjaan mudah, kadang aku dan Carl yang akan melakukan berdua saja, jika ada mara bahaya mendekati, biasanya kami tidak akan cerita pada Rick dan yang lainnya atau dia akan mulai mengomel. Yah, Rick itu cerewet.

Tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan lumayan luas tapi berantakan. Aku dengar para militer menembaki satu persatu pasien di sini bahkan yang masih hidup sekalipun. Darah sudah mengering, tapi bau amis masih bertebaran.

Ketika aku memperhatikan sekitar dan bagaimana Carl menanggapi keadaan ini, ia nampak tenang sembari mengambil beberapa benda yang ada di sana, dia tak mau menunjukan atau memberitahu benda apa itu. Carl hanya tersenyum dengan cara aneh serta mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang Glenn dan Maggie minta.

Di lempar sebuah kotak berisi permen karet dan jatuh di kepalaku. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Letkol. Kau rindu? Kau butuh sesuatu? Atau kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Dibalas pertanyaan ini oleh senyum manis yang membingkai di wajah. Aku mendekati Carl, mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya. "Aku butuh dirimu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Yah, kau akan 'Melakukannya' Carl."

Ia berbisik, wajahnya sangat dekat. "Katakan padaku."

"Begini Carl. Tadi aku jatuh dari pohon. Sepertinya, ada luka memar di punggungku, kau mau melihatnya dan mengobatinya? Tanganku tidak sampai."

Carl menyeringai, setelahnya tersenyum manis saat aku mencubit kedua belah pipinya. "Buka bajumu, Letkol."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Kau yakin?"

"Apa masalahnya? Aku bukan orang pertama yang melihatmu telanjang 'kan? Bagaimana soal suster yang membantu lahiran ibumu atau babysitter?"

"Oh dasar."

Aku berbalik menghadap lemari dan bertumpu pada sebuah meja. Membiarkan orang ini menangani masalah kecil yang ada di belakang, kadang aku berpikir, apakah dia orang satu-satunya yang menyentuhku dengan lembut seperti ini?

"Ah, aku tidak melihat ada luka manapun, Letkol."

"Lihat lebih jelas..."

Tangannya terasa dingin ketika ia menyentuh punggungku, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku hanya melihat sebuah Mahakarya."

"Hm, dan kau penciptanya."

Dipeluk tubuhku ini dari belakang, rasanya hangat bercampur dingin dari sepoi angin. Carl berbisik. "Ayo pakai bajumu dan berhentilah menggoda. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya menahan sesuatu seperti itu?"

Aku tidak berbalik atau bergerak se-inchi pun sampai Carl mengecup kecil leher dan telingaku. Tak ingin dia berbuat banyak, aku menghentikan.

"Carl..."

"Jangan ganggu, oke? Kau yang memulai."

"Begini, waktu kita pertama bertemu, kau bertanya. Apa aku takut akan kematian? Tidak. Aku tidak takut kematian, aku hanya takut kau bosan, pergi, menghilang atau sakit."

Ia membalikan tubuhku, mengamati dari atas sampai bawah. Aku hanya membiarkannya, ini sering terjadi. "Aku di sini, Letkol..."

"Haha, sepertinya yang butuh benda-benda itu bukan Glenn dan Maggie. Tapi... kita."

"Tapi aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan? Kalau aku ingin punya anak darimu."

"Kau harus punya cara keren untuk melamarku. Aku ingin tiket nonton konser."


End file.
